


Body Switch

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Tensions have been rising since Evie found out about all of Mal's insecurities and Mal finally lets loose all of her frustrations. A bit of a problem ensues shortly thereafter... Sequel to my previous oneshot "Bullies." Sisterly fluff and a Bal moment at the end.





	Body Switch

   “Why can’t you just be quiet and listen to me for a minute?!” Evie raised her voice a bit louder than her usual calm tone.

   “Oh, my most sincere apologies, your Highness. I forgot you had to have absolute silence to speak. My mistake!” Mal shot back at her, stomping into their dorm room. Evie shut the door carefully behind her and Mal spun around to face her.

   “Why are you acting like such a rotten little brat?” Evie asked with evident warning laced in her voice, and Mal could tell that Evie’s seemingly endless reserve of patience had nearly run out. But she didn’t care. She was in the middle of one of her angry rages and she was beyond the point of repair.

   “Maybe it’s because that’s the way I was raised? I dunno, why are you such a whiny, perfect little mouse?” Mal sarcastically responded.

   “You are not who you were raised to be! You are so much more than that, Mal! You’re better than that!” Evie shouted furiously, her eyes glinting with unshed tears as whatever was left of her patience completely dissipated under the stress of the argument.

   Mal’s jaw slackened a bit, the realization of her wrong feelings beginning to dawn upon her. This quarrel was hurting Evie and Mal started to feel the beginnings of horrible guilt. But just as the seeds of forgiveness were beginning to root, they were harshly upturned by her burning rage.

   This whole conversation was Evie’s fault, and Mal couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal that she belittled herself constantly. It went from Evie’s kind, caring concern to just plain annoying before Mal knew it. She just wouldn’t leave Mal alone. Constantly checking on her, worrying over her, and just being a terrible nuisance.

   It all started because of what Audrey had done to Mal the previous week. Since Evie had found all of the horrible, ugly messages she wrote for herself under the bleachers and heard Audrey’s insults and jabs, Evie was like some kind of a perpetually doting mother hen.

   “Since when do you have the right to tell me who I am or who I’m supposed to be? I’m a Villain Kid and it’s all I’ll ever be!” Mal brokenly exclaimed, her eyes burning with the flickering flame of her magic that was growing more and more excited with the rising of her temper.

   “Stop it, Mal!” Evie protested, her entire posture reflecting her emotional pain.

   “You don’t understand what it feels like to be constantly under pressure, Evie!” Mal retorted, her eyes glowing ever brighter.

   “Yes, I do!” Evie insisted, her voice growing just a bit hoarse from all of her yelling.

   “No, you don’t!

   “Mal, would you shut up and pay attention to what I’m saying?!” Evie demanded, her cheeks growing wet with the stream of tears that were flowing down them.

   But Mal was on the warpath, and she was determined to make Evie know what she felt- the stress of constantly needing to be perfect for Ben and the royal family, the disrespect she constantly endured from Audrey and others who hated her… The pain of not feeling good enough for Evie, Carlos, Jay, and all of Auradon.

   “No, you shut up!!!” Mal turned quickly, snatched her spell book and began to read a spell.

   “ _Walk a mile in my shoes, my responsibility now belongs to you! Understand it for at least a day, make all of this drama go away!_ ” Mal yelled, her hands motioning.

   She gasped as she felt her chest seize agonizingly, and she watched with a blank stare as Evie’s expression morphed to one of heart-wrenching terror and Evie’s chest began to glow blue. Mal tore her gaze off of Evie and noticed the purple light emanating from her own.

   Mal’s eyes were forced shut before she could analyze the situation further. She felt an almost detached feeling, her mind going blank as she desperately fought to remember why she was currently so afraid.

   It was like floating. Everything was gone. No negative emotion, no fight, and absolutely no one but Mal. It seemed to be an eternal bliss of emptiness.

   And then, before she knew it, reality came figuratively crashing into her brain and she quite literally hit the floor. Hard.

   She sucked in several gasping, shaky breaths as her eyes shot open. Mal stared at the ceiling as her chest quaked violently with the aftershock of whatever spell she had cast. She simply laid there for a while and waited for her senses to return to her. That _experience_ had left her quite discombobulated.

   “Mal?” Mal suddenly heard someone call. It was odd. She absently wondered if it was Evie. It surely couldn’t have been. The voice didn’t belong to Evie at all.

   “What in the…” Mal struggled to raise her head to see who it was but allowed it to fall back against the floor. She decided she’d call for Evie and see if her sister was alright. She knew that Evie wouldn’t want that stranger to see her if the bluenette was in anywhere near the state that Mal was.

   “Evie? Where are you?” Mal called out worriedly. She stopped quickly as she considered her voice. It was strangely sweet and calming to her somehow. It affected her in the same manner as Evie’s when Mal was afraid.

   “Mal, what happened to you?!” Suddenly, right in Mal’s face, a purple-haired girl appeared with a freaked-out expression.

   Mal stared at her very own visage for a few moments before she shook her head, chuckling lowly in a voice that was certainly not her own as she dredged her hand up to her face to rub at her eyes tiredly.

   “Wow, this hoodoo didn’t just make my voice wonky, it obviously distorted my vision and good sense, too. If this is a hallucination, just slap me now so I can snap out of it and wake up in the looney bin. Wait, on second thought, help me think of how I’m going to convince them of my sanity first. That way I can actually get free after my logical normal thinking is restored,” Mal told the Mal leaning over her.

   “Mal, I don’t know what your spell did, but it’s me, Evie!” the green-eyed girl declared. Mal raised an eyebrow as she moved her hand off of her face. However, just as she was going to speak, she looked at her hand and all of the breath was taken out of her.

   That wasn’t her hand. In fact, as she slowly rotated the appendage, she noticed it was actually Evie’s hand. It was easy to identify simply because of the blue polish adorning the beautiful nails.

   Mal shot up so that she was in a sitting position. She stared at the other girl.

   After a moment of stupidly gazing wide-eyed, the person before her that was apparently Evie rolled her eyes and huffed.  

   “How did this happen, Mal?!!!” Evie demanded and Mal’s eyes widened as she watched herself talk to her. This spell was quite possibly the strangest she had ever seen. And she had seen a lot of strange spells.

   “Well, I wanted you to understand how I felt. I didn’t know what would happen!” Mal defended, looking at her not-quite-so-pale hands as she was shaken from her stupor.

   “Fix us back!” Evie’s green eyes glowed brightly in the midst of her unchecked irritation and anger. Mal rolled her now-mocha orbs as she carefully got up off the floor.

   “Evie, if I knew how, I would,” she replied with a weary sigh. They shared a tense silence, each avoiding each other’s gazes. Mal looked around and absently noted that her spell book had flown under Evie’s latest dress.

   Before she could make a move to go and get it, Evie started whining and wailing.

   “Mal! Do you know what this means?! I can’t even wear my own clothes! I have to wear yours!” Evie cried. Mal recoiled, furrowing her brow and feeling her temper rise as she crossed her arms over her chest instinctively. She quickly removed her arms with a bit of a blush, and settled for placing her hands somewhere between her hips and waist in an awkward position.

   “And why are my clothes so bad?” Mal offendedly demanded, her eyes narrowed.

   “Because they’re your colors! Not mine!”

   “Evie, my colors _are_ yours now because you are me,” Mal groaned, not understanding how in the world that Evie couldn’t have realized this simple fact.

   Evie was silent for a moment as she contemplated this. But, at some point, her eyes locked on Mal’s form and Evie began raking her eyes analytically over the body that Mal had now found herself in.

   Evie squinted and walked closer to Mal, circling her. Mal was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. It was almost like being sized up by her mother on the Isle before her mother launched into one of her hypercritical tirades.

   But this was Evie, she reminded herself. And Evie would never hurt her. Ever.

   “Y’know, I think I could really use you as a model. I could actually see what outfits look like on me before I put them on,” Evie smiled gleefully and Mal couldn’t help but notice how different Evie managed to make Mal’s face look.

    Evie gave her a youthful innocence and sweetness that Mal had never had. Mal had always been firmly assured that she forever inevitably appeared mischief-filled despite any attempts to look otherwise.

   She absently wondered if she ever looked genuine.

   “E, number one is I’m only modeling one or two dresses at most- if I do at all,” Evie looked a little disappointed, but was still primarily excited.

   “Number two: I need time to figure out how to reverse this or at least figure out how long it lasts.

   “And number three: if this does last for very long, what’re we going to do about Ben?” Mal reminded herself subtly about Doug, and she carefully attempted to maneuver around that sensitive topic. It was almost second nature to bring up Doug as Evie’s boyfriend.

   “Ben is always hanging on me. And I’ve got a date with him in just a few minutes! He’ll definitely notice something’s up with you. I mean me. Argh!” Mal struggled through her explanation, growing more and more frustrated with their confusing condition.

   “I don’t know… You think we should just tell him?” Evie suggested, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, but Mal heard the gravity behind her statement.

   “No! I don’t want him knowing that I’m still using my magic!” Mal desperately explained, moving closer to Evie. She couldn’t help but be a little shocked when she realized that she herself was taller than Evie. Granted, it was temporary, but it was surely nice not to be so terribly shorter than everyone else.

   Evie looked down at her shoes, biting her lower lip. After only a second, her gaze shot back up to meet Mal’s.

   “Mal, do you think I’ll have to…. Kiss him?” Evie questioned, a disgusted look creeping onto her face as she winced.

   Mal’s eyes widened as she found herself caught between anger as well as jealousy at the idea and amusement at Evie’s own discomfort.

   “I’m not sure whether I’m going to slap you or laugh at you for that comment,” Mal told her, shaking her head with a slight grin.

   Evie chuckled in response, but her eyes widened as a perfect, Ben-sort of knock upon the door was suddenly heard.

   Evie rushed over and hid behind Mal, her now-smaller frame crouched behind the taller of the two. Mal could feel Evie’s blunt fingernails digging into her back.

   “Mal, what am I going to do when he comes in?” Evie frantically asked.

   “Act like me. But avoid kissing him as much as you can, and if you absolutely have to, kiss his cheek. It’ll be platonic to you and romantic to him. And call me Evie, E. The act won’t be kept up for long if you call me Mal,” Mal told her, moving forward to open the door.

   Behind the door was the most perfect-looking princely Ben that Mal had ever seen. He was wearing a black button-down shirt along with black dress pants and a silky blue tie hung from his neck. In his arms were a bundle of purple lilacs in a huge bouquet.

   But perhaps what topped it off was that cute, boyish grin spread across his face. It inevitably made Mal’s heart skip a beat, and her jaw slackened involuntarily with the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

   “Hey, Evie. Is Mal with you?” he asked Mal. She shook herself from her stupor, trying in vain to push down her feelings and play the part of Evie.

   “Um, yeah,” Mal lamely replied, stepping to the side to allow her gorgeous boyfriend entrance. He smiled gratefully at her and he moved in the doorway.

   Evie was trying the best she could to look busy, drawing something in Mal’s sketchbook. She looked up as soon as he came in as if startled from her intent work. Mal had to admit, Evie was a great actress.

   “Mal,” he waved playfully. Evie returned the wave as he offered the hulking bulk of flowers. She flashed a bedazzling grin that was definitely not a smile Mal had ever had on her face and she took the flowers gently.

   “Thank you, Ben,” Evie expressed, getting off the bed and hurrying over to her vanity in a very Evie-esque manner. Mal glanced at Ben and saw that he was slightly furrowing his brows, a bit of suspicion seeming to rise in his largely oblivious mind.

   There were two things wrong with this situation: Mal never in her life walked like that and Mal certainly never made herself at home at Evie’s vanity. The vanity was generally a warzone Mal wanted to avoid at all costs.

   Mal cleared her throat subtly, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the girl who was now comfortably seated at Evie’s vanity.

   Evie’s eyes went wide as she realized how strange she must look to Ben. She returned Mal’s gaze with fake confidence.

   “Evie, you don’t mind if I put these flowers on your vanity, do you?” Evie asked Mal. Mal suddenly came to the understanding that she was going to have to react like Evie would. She went over to Evie with a flourish, placing her hands on her shoulders and appreciatively sniffing at the flowers.

   “Oh, no, Mal, you know I don’t mind at all. Actually, they’d really spruce up my workspace,” Mal forced a benevolent, sweet smile on her face.

   “Cool. Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you, Ma- Evie,” Evie recovered quickly as she stood up, moving to Ben’s side and taking his hand in hers with slight hesitance. Mal chewed the inside of her cheek in a desperate attempt to suppress the jealous twinge.

   Ben lovingly looked down at the girl that he perceived to be Mal and looked up at the actual Mal with a smile.

   “See you later, Evie,” he told her, and the two walked out the door. Mal watched them intently as they left out the door, trying to avoid a groan at how Evie was unknowingly walking like herself instead of Mal.

   No, Mal never, ever walked with such a prissy, swaying gait. It was actually very humiliating to think that people would be seeing her- or her body, at least- doing such a dumb walk.

   Mal liked to think she had more swagger than that. Her walk was more of a confident, loose step. Not at all what Evie was doing. Ugh.

   Mal shut the door with undisguised disgust adorning her features. Rolling her eyes, she turned to fetch her spell book from underneath Evie’s dress-covered mannequin.

   She stooped down and grabbed it, shortly thereafter deciding that Evie’s heels that she was wearing had to go. Mal plopped down on her purple quilt, kicking off the ridiculously uncomfortable shoes as she settled in to find a possible solution to their huge problem.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

   “Mal, you in there?” Ben lightly spun a lock of purple hair around his finger as Evie suddenly snapped to attention.

   “Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Evie replied, forcing a smile as they walked through the grass. He let go of her hair and she involuntarily let out a breath of relief.

   So far, he had tried to kiss her twice and she had avoided it both times by pretending not to notice and by drawing his attention to something else. Evie was embarrassed beyond belief. She always thought of Ben as a friend and it left her highly uncomfortable when he did things that were certainly not in the friend category.

   And the poor guy didn’t even know it.

   “What’re you thinking about?” Ben asked, tilting his head as he tightened his largely gentle grip around her waist. She forced herself to lean into him so that he wouldn’t suspect anything.

   “Nothing really,” Evie evaded with a smile, resting her head against his chest. It was so totally against what she wanted.

   She felt so out of place in this new body. However, she couldn’t say that was necessarily a bad thing- sans Ben’s sudden romantic placement in her life.

   Sure, Evie was now smaller than everyone else, and Mal’s nails, Evie had quickly noticed, were the victim of frequent biting. But the girly girl inside of her who so greatly desired to be a princess couldn’t help but feel absolutely giddy with all of the attention that she was receiving. Everyone turned their head as she went by, their gazes filled with reverent regard.

   Evie just couldn’t understand why Mal didn’t love it.

   But before she knew it, she was swarmed by reporters, cameras flashing and questions ablaze. Evie was shocked for only a moment before her face lit up in a show of her pure enthrallment.

   “Lady Mal, how are you feeling about the party coming up on the weekend?”

   “Lady Mal, is it true that you like to draw?”

   “Lady Mal, where did you get your dress?” At that question, Evie rose to the occasion, proudly gushing about her own dress.

   “I got this dress from my amazingly talented best friend Evie. She is quite possibly the best dress-maker I’ve ever known and she’s the only designer that I trust to make my dresses. I can always depend on her to create something unforgettably incredible,” Evie explained, her heart light with the pure enjoyment of it all.

   “Lady Mal, what about my question from earlier? How do you feel about the party this weekend?”

   “I’m super hyped, I must admit. The entire place is going to be absolutely glowing with hazy candlelight, the entire thing seeming like it has a soul, and it’ll almost have its own sort of heartbeat with all of the low, romantic music that’ll be playing. It’s going to be just absolutely mind-blowing,” Evie replied, completely forgoing any sort of act that would’ve even been slightly similar to how Mal would’ve reacted.

   “Wow, I never knew you were so poetic,” Ben suddenly lowly whispered in her ear. Evie’s head snapped toward him and she realized just how much she sounded like herself. She grinned and scanned her mind for a good way to respond.

   “I’ve been paying a lot of attention to my literature class. Some of that wordiness is rubbing off on me, y’know?” Evie quickly recovered. Ben eyed her appreciatively.

   “I like it. You should consider Auradon’s writing class. You’d probably really enjoy it.” Evie nodded her head noncommittally in response. She didn’t want to get Mal into something that the girl wasn’t going to be good at in the least.

   “We’ll respond to your other questions sometime later. Right now, we’ve got important business to attend to,” Ben announced, lacing his fingers in Evie’s as he guided them away. All of the reporters collectively protested, but several men working at the school ushered them away before they could make much of a move to stop Evie and Ben.

   “You handled yourself well back there,” Ben spoke, and Evie quickly detected a hint of surprise and amazement in his tone.

   Evie’s eyes widened a bit, but she looked up at him with a confident smile, secret wonderings of the implications of his emotions swirling in her head.

   “Don’t I always?” Evie questioned, an eyebrow raised.

   “Yeah, of course you do! It’s just that you’re normally a lot more uncomfortable and less willing to share so many details. It’s not a bad thing at all! It was a compliment,” Ben reassured her. Evie looked down at the ground as they walked, thinking about how Mal claimed she felt all the time.

   Mal was a very private person and she didn’t do well with socializing outside of her comfort zone.

   But it was nice having so many people think that she was important. Shouldn’t Mal feel the same way?

   She returned her gaze to Ben’s face and a cheerful grin graced his features as he looked ahead. Evie followed his stare and spotted the picnic that was laying on the grass.

   “Hey, we’re here,” Ben told her, smiling cutely as he looked down at her. Evie returned the smile, the corners of her lips quirking ever so slightly as she felt a deep pit of dread for what she was about to have to do.

   Evie followed him obediently as he led her over to the blanket on the ground. He released her gently and sat down carefully. Evie lowered herself in a ladylike fashion, but about halfway down she realized that she needed to do as Mal would.

   She forced a smile on her face as he offered her a strawberry. Evie took it and attempted to eat it like her best friend. Which entailed stuffing her face until her cheeks bulged out ridiculously huge.

   Ben chuckled and Evie resisted the urge to spit out the large bite into the nearby napkin. She didn’t hate strawberries or anything, it was just that she never ever under any circumstances allowed herself to eat like some kind of a pig.

   Well… Everything considered, Evie still didn’t see how Mal had a hard life. This was pretty nice. Even if she did have to eat strawberries practically whole.

   “So, Mal?” Evie focused her gaze on him after a moment, taking a little while to realize that she was being addressed.

   “Yeah?” Evie piped up, her response a bit delayed.

   “Are you okay? You haven’t been acting quite like yourself,” Ben worriedly questioned. Evie flashed him a grin and laughed a bit.

   “Oh, I’ve just been stressed, that’s all,” Evie told him, hoping it was a good enough excuse. Ben seemed to buy it, to her great relief, and they continued eating.

   But then someone swept in at the speed of light, requiring his attention and assistance with some matter of apparent importance.

   “I’m sorry, baby, I’ve got to go take care of this,” Ben apologized, swooping in and kissing her before she could avoid it. Evie allowed him to kiss her but refused to return any of the sentiment. He then rushed off to go and help with some royal issue.

   “We’ll continue this later!” he called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

   Evie waved, and once he was out of earshot, she sighed in relief. She got up quickly, staring in the direction that he disappeared in. After she was sure that he wasn’t coming back, Evie began subtly trying to escape, carefully hurrying away.

   Just as she reached the place where she had previously been held hostage by the reporters, Evie was assaulted once again. She froze as the cameras flashed and she gazed stupidly like a deer in the headlights.

  “Lady Mal, what is the status on your mother? Has she overcome her condition?” Evie widened her eyes. She knew Mal hated to talk about that more than anything. She had wordlessly moved her mother to their room and never ever acknowledged her unless she had to change her water or feed her. Any time Evie tried to bring up anything about her, Mal did her best to evade it.

  “Lady Mal, any secrets about King Ben that you can tell us?”

  “When are you two having kids?” Evie nearly choked on that one, inevitably imagining little angelic terrors running about. She swallowed hard, knowing that if that question were presented to Mal, it’d make her ridiculously upset.

   Evie knew that Mal loved Ben a lot, but Mal didn’t even want to sleep in the same room with him so far, preferring to stay with Evie until she felt like she had known Ben long enough to move forward in their relationship. It’d likely be a good six or seven years before she ever even remotely thought about moving into the same room with him, much less even begin to consider children.

   She was beginning to understand how these reporters could get very annoying very quickly.

   Evie smiled and waved as she stepped backwards and made a run for it. She heard yells of complaint and urgency behind her, but all she wanted to do was get back to Mal.

   It had been a stressful day.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

   Mal browsed through her spell book, trying desperately to find where she had randomly flicked to in her moment of rage. She knew it was somewhere deeper in the book, where all of the more… changing spells existed.

   What was strangest to Mal was how she could have possibly found that spell when she had never even seen it before. It was almost as if her magic had control at that moment and knew precisely where to turn the page.

   Mal glared down at the many spells jammed onto one page. She had read so many different ones now that she felt like she might go cross-eyed.

   She felt a small strand of silky soft blue hair tickle her cheek and she brushed it away carefully. Unlike her own, it was not unruly and it went back into place just as she wanted it to. Mal couldn’t help but admire the color of it, too. It was beautiful, even if it wasn’t Mal’s favorite color on Evie.

   It naturally grew in that gorgeous shade of dark navy blue that Evie rarely decided to keep it as. She always tried different ways to lighten it, and Mal truly wished she wouldn’t. Mal would kill to have hair like that. No tangles, not so outstanding as frickin’ purple of all colors, and no split-ends.

   Mal contentedly took a bit of it and spun it around her finger, absent-mindedly drifting off from her studies of the book.

   “Evie?” A knock at the door was heard. Mal looked up, panicked, and she shoved the book near the edge of the bed underneath a pillow.

   She then hurried over to the door, opening it without hesitation, and saw that Princess Elaina, Queen Elsa’s daughter, was standing there, every bit as regal as her mother in stature.

   Mal raised an eyebrow, wordlessly questioning the purpose of the girl’s sudden interruption.

    “I’m sorry, am I disturbing you?” the girl timidly questioned. Mal’s eyes widened and she mustered one of those Evie-one-thousand-watt grins.

   “Not at all! Please come in!” Mal poorly imitated Evie’s ridiculous looking hurry walk thing that she did when she was trying to get somewhere without running but not at a carefree pace either as she sat down at Evie’s vanity.

   When she turned to look at the blonde, she saw that the girl appeared to be extremely nervous.

   “I am so very sorry for bothering you, but Hannah wanted me to ask you when you expected to be finished with her dress. I can go now, though, if it’s not a good time,” Elaina trailed off into a murmur as she looked like she was going to run out of the room with her tail tucked. Mal forced herself to remain patient and kind with the girl. After all, her reputation as a newly reformed VK was on the line if her and Evie’s switch was revealed.

   “Don’t worry about it in the least. You are perfectly fine. I’ll probably be done with Hannah’s dress in, umm…” Mal looked at the many cuttings of fabric that were lying on the desk and turned her gaze to the beginnings of a dress that was nearby the window. The truth was that she had absolutely no idea how long it’d take Evie to finish it and the bluenette, with her mysterious ways, sometimes finished and began dresses in one day and sometimes took a week to finish a dress.

   “Well, I can’t really say at the moment, but I can certainly tell you that I will have it done when Hannah needs it,” Mal reassured, feeling pretty self-assured in her abilities to schmooze these people. It did help that she had Evie’s naturally charismatic face and voice that just seemed to have that effect on people.

   “Oh, good… Hannah will be glad. She’s been driving me crazy,” Elaina awkwardly chuckled. Mal tilted her head curiously. “I keep telling her that you’ll definitely finish it before Monday.” Mal narrowed her eyes, thinking. Monday was two days away and Evie had barely finished the dress? That was surprising to say the least.

   Mal couldn’t help but feel a little flare of jealousy at the prospect of having so much time on one’s hands that one actually had time to procrastinate. Sure, she had persuaded Evie to go to bed at the same time as her on several occasions, but she always assumed it was because Evie worked hard, not because she procrastinated.

   “It’ll be done on time,” Mal replied. Elaina looked exceedingly relieved and she muttered several more apologies and farewells as she went out the door. Mal rolled her eyes, starting to raise up to go get her spell book.

   But she was quickly interrupted by another knock. Mal turned toward the door, still seated.

   “Hey, Evie! Do you think you could make me a dress for a date I have on Sunday? I know it’s short notice, but you’ve done it before, and it doesn’t have to be complicated,” Alicia, Princess Tiana’s daughter, entered calmly, spicy jazz music softly playing from her earbuds.

   “Sure?” Mal agreed hesitantly. She didn’t know whether to agree for Evie or not. Oh, well. The bluenette most likely didn’t have that much to do, and it might help her get her rear end in gear. After all, Sunday was tomorrow.

   “Thanks!” Alicia skipped out the door, humming to the music that was playing way too loudly in her ears.

   Mal started to get up once again, but was quickly interrupted by Melody, Princess Ariel’s daughter.

   “Hi, are you Evie? I’m new to Auradon, and I heard that you sell the best dresses… Could I get one as soon as you get a chance? I need it by Tuesday, but if you don’t have the time, just let me know,” Melody told her. Mal looked down at the vanity and quickly noticed a clipboard with a variety of names, numbers and dresses.

   She stopped for a moment and picked it up, taking a closer look at it. It had a list of Evie’s schedule that week, and Mal’s eyes nearly fell out of her head upon the sight that she beheld.

   Twenty-one dresses completed in one week. Mal was astonished. Evie really was covered in work to do. There was absolutely no room at all for anything besides dresses to be done, but she still managed to spend so much time with Mal- basically stalking her- and the boys, complete her schoolwork with A’s, and come out of it all with such great poise, never missing a beat.

   Mal looked back up at the black-haired girl standing nearby, her eyes widened in shock as she worked to comprehend what she just read. Evie was anything but lazy and a procrastinator, and she certainly knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed by things to do. Mal began to feel a swarm of guilt overcoming her. Why, oh, why did she say those things? Why did she act so selfish?

   “I can go somewhere else if that floats your boat, if you know what I mean, heh, heh,” Melody giggled, her tone reflecting her creeped-out feelings.

   Mal stared at her blankly.

   “Yeah… We’re booked, I’m afraid. Do come back, though, when there’s less spots filled up,” Mal muttered, returning her gaze to the clipboard once again.

   Melody responded with some sort of agreeance and she then left. Mal quickly darted forward, locking the door before anyone else could come in.

   With the vibrations from her heavy footsteps, the book slid off of the bed with a dull thunk.

   She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Mal had to find the solution spell. She returned to the bed, and reached down for the book, grabbing it carefully.

   Just as Mal was about to flick through the book once again, the television suddenly came alive with a fresh new broadcast. Mal watched, her brow furrowed, as Evie stared at all of the cameras with a very Mal-sort-of expression.

   “Lady Mal, what is the status on your mother? Has she overcome her condition?” Mal raised an eyebrow, glancing over at her mother in the terrarium. Yeah… Definitely not overcoming the condition any time soon.

   “Lady Mal, any secrets about King Ben that you can tell us?” Mal furrowed her brow, feeling a little strange watching herself- or her body- react to all of these questions.

   However, the next question sent her mind reeling.

   “When are you two having kids?” Her jaw dropped and she turned the television off quickly before she could hear any more of their invasive questions.

   She had to find Evie so they could reverse this. And so she could apologize to her sister.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

   Evie rushed through the halls, practically sprinting in an effort to get back to their dorm. She turned the corner quickly.

   It was a little too quickly, because before she could stop, she ran into someone full-force. Her and the other person fell to the floor, their bodies landing against the wood with a thunderous boom.

   “Ow,” the other person mumbled, and Evie struggled to get off of them as quickly as she could.

   “Oh, I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you,” Evie apologized, raising up and folding her legs underneath her as she attempted to assist the person she had so unceremoniously squished underneath her. Her eyes widened as green orbs met brown. It was Mal.

   She smiled widely and brought the other girl into a hug without hesitation. Mal returned the gesture, squeezing tightly. Evie couldn’t help but feel like she sunk into the embrace a little, but she supposed it was largely due to her new body size.

   “I’m so sorry, Evie. I shouldn’t have said the things I said. You do work hard and are obviously under stress all the time. I know that now,” Mal murmured, her voice so unlike herself that Evie had to think for a moment about who was speaking to her before responding.

   “I’m sorry, too, Mal,” Evie apologized, hugging her tightly. “I shouldn’t have been so pushy lately, and I should’ve understood that you need space and time to think about things. You can’t stop being a VK overnight.”

   “No, you have every right. You’re a great friend and an awesome sister _because_ you do that,” Mal pulled away and smiled at her, a big grin on her face.

   “I love you, M,” Evie told her, and was only a little shocked when it fell out. She had never openly told Mal that before and she was a little worried how the other girl would take it.

   Of course, it was true. She loved Mal so much that it hurt. That was her sister, no matter what blood would indicate. From the way she scrunched her nose in disgust when Evie put on makeup for a date with Ben to the way that she fiercely protected the three of them the best she could- every piece of Mal was unique and wonderfully magnificent.

   Mal looked at Evie, disconcerted for a moment, before her face that was definitely not her own blossomed into a wide smile, her eyes emanating fondness.

   “I love you, too, Evie,” Mal then hugged Evie tightly once again. Evie breathed in deeply, reveling in the feeling of safety, warmth, and sisterly love.

   But before long, another feeling was added to the mix. She felt a little light-headed, and her chest was tingling with an unnatural warmth. But the entire time, she could still feel the comforting touch of her best friend.

   After a moment, it all stopped, and her eyelids fluttered open carefully. Evie looked down and saw a purple head of hair resting against her body. She raised her hand up, looking at it, and the most joyful feeling of recognition rose within her.

   It was _her_ hand. Slender, perfectly manicured, and definitely not pale. Not that she had an issue with that, of course. It was just more Mal’s thing.

   The person wrapped in her arms raised up a bit, angling her head to look up at Evie.

   After a moment of staring at each other, they shared a relieved smile and Mal chuckled breathlessly, the outstandingly emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. Mal lowered her head back down and pressed her head against Evie’s neck, seeming to be content to just stay with her for as long as she could. And Evie was content to hold her there in her arms for as long as she could.

   They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before the green-eyed girl finally spoke up.

   “You have no idea how glad I am to be me again,” Mal told her finally, giving her one last squeeze before releasing the taller girl. Evie laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

   “Yeah, I know the feeling,” Evie admitted. Mal rose up from the floor and offered her hand to Evie. The bluenette gladly took it and Mal pulled her up.

   “And- just thought I’d mention it- you need to learn how to walk cooler,” Mal critiqued, a mischievous look on her face.

   “Uh-huh, sure thing.”

   “Really, you were awful!” Mal insisted.

   “And just how do I walk, Miss Perfect?” Evie questioned, a teasing tone lacing her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

   “Well, you totally violated my body with this crap,” Mal replied, walking along in front of Evie while swaying her hips with ridiculously exaggerated movements. Evie rolled her eyes with a huff.

   “It’s definitely better looking than that. And what do you want me to do? Stomp around like you do?” Evie started walking with Mal, stepping widely and swinging her arms.

   They awkwardly made their way down the hall to the nearby dorm room, looking like complete morons as they both tried to imitate the other. The few people in the halls were actually beginning to stare.

   Mal strutted through the door first, accidentally crashing her swaying hips into the doorway. Evie’s eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth.

   “Ah-ah-ow!” Mal groaned, and Evie completely forwent all concern, collapsing into a puddle of giggles. Mal shot her a glare in the midst of her pain, and Evie tried to swallow the laughter at Mal’s expense.

   “I guess we should’ve known better than to act like each other. One would’ve thought we’d have learned our lesson about that today,” Evie told her, rolling her eyes as she shut the door behind them.

   Mal hobbled over to the bed and plopped down, grunting in agreeance with Evie’s statement. Evie followed her and laid down next to her with a sigh.

   Evie closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet and the wonderful feel of being back in her own body. She grinned when she felt Mal’s hand find her own.

   She opened her eyes and turned her head toward her sister. They met eyes and shared a smile as they both considered how great it was to be themselves again.

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

   Ben sat at his desk, working diligently on a new agreement that- hopefully- was going to permanently settle disputes among the sidekicks of all of the heroes. He shuddered to think of what mess would be created if Grumpy didn’t stop causing trouble and angering all of the others. Even though Pascal was just a little chameleon, he was still scary when he wanted to be.

   It was something about his tongue getting inside of one’s ear… Eww…

   Before Ben could get much further, however, the door on the other side of his study shut. He jerked a bit and looked up.

   To his great surprise and happiness, it was Mal rushing over toward him with the speed of a tempest.

   “Hey!” he grinned, raising up from his chair. Mal didn’t stop, however. She marched right up to his desk, grabbed his collar firmly, and yanked his lips to hers.

   It was ridiculously intense, and his eyes widened comically with shock. His eyelids fluttered shut quickly, and he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, touching her face gently with his hands.

   Just as soon as he started to really get into it, she pulled away, staring at him with such heat that he almost felt his knees go weak. She smirked, still gazing into his eyes as she turned and left out the door, shutting it behind her as she disappeared as quickly as she came.

    Ben stared dumbly after her for a while, still feeling the lingering effects of her presence as he tried to regroup. He swallowed hard, sitting back in his seat with a plop as a dumb smile made its way onto his face.

   He was more confused than Pascal in a bowl full of skittles.

 

 

 

 

**Welp, that was astoundingly difficult to write…. I kept getting Mal and Evie confused! Which is pretty bad since I’m the one writing it. Let me know if you guys liked it! Those reviews keep me fueled. :)**


End file.
